kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
SOUGO Tokiwa
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. As the , he wishes to bring upon rebirth to the Heisei Era as . History Early History .]] While details involving his history is unknown, this is the true Sougo Tokiwa who reigns as the king of time using the modern Sougo as his decoy to draw the attention of his enemies. His goal is to erase the current Heisei Era and replace it with a new one. Sometime in his timeline, Sougo founded Quartzer to ensure his rise of power. He gave Black Woz the Oma Advent Calendar, and commands him to guide his substitute to become Ohma Zi-O. At some point, he rescued a younger self of his counterpart from an unseeable distance, disintegrating one of the Dai Mazines. By doing so, he intentionally made sure that Sougo would be approached by the Time Jacker Swartz, thus being the cause of Sougo willing to be Ohma Zi-O. Battle in World of Zi-O After Sougo unlocked the power of GrandZi-O, the Quartzer leader sent Kagen and Jogen to the Sengoku Era to eliminate Krim Steinbelt's ancestor and thus prevent the creation of the Drive Driver, which would in turn negate the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. After Sougo receives the Drive Ridewatch from Krim Steinbelt and finishes collecting all the Ridewatches, Woz stole all the Ridewatches to deliver them to the Sougo's original other, who appears to his alternate self seated on the throne with the other Quartzers standing on either side of him. Introducing the Quartzer as the "Wardens of History", then he transforms into Kamen Rider Barlckxs and swiftly defeats Zi-O before having him imprisoned. With his decoy out of the way, the original Sougo begins his ultimate plan: to use a portal to smash the World of Zi-O into the world from the first year of Heisei and erase the history of the Kamen Riders, thus creating a new world for him to rule over as king of time. However, Ohma Zi-O then interferes to prevent the Quatzer Leader from altering the future and gives present Sougo the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch, which Sougo uses to transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form and summons the past 19 Heisei Kamen Riders to do battle with SOUGO and his army of Dai Mazines and Kasshines. Seeing this, Woz defects from the Quartzer and returns to Sougo's side, tearing pages out from the Ohma Advent Calendar and causing the portal to stop functioning. As the Riders destroy the Dai Mazines, Barlckxs stabs Woz with his Quarcane as punishment for his betrayal before facing the Heisei Riders. Barlckxs uses Black RX's BioRider and J's Ridewatch to grow giant and fights off all of the Riders with his tremendous power. However, refusing to give up, Zi-O and the other Kamen Riders all perform their Rider Kicks on Barlckxs and use their combined power to destroy the Quartzer Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Barlckxs is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality He seems to be a rather cunning and patient person, as he was able to set in motion the rise of Ohma back when his counterpart was just a kid, all in order in create a decoy that will draw the attention of his enemies. These actions reveal that he didn't care about involving innocent people if it meant benefiting him. Like with most villains, his greatness weakness is his arrogance. He was unable to see that Black Woz had betrayed him and very much underestimated his young counterpart in battle. Kamen Rider Barlckxs Kamen Rider Barlckxs Rider Statistics:https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542232818785320960/657565255907541002/unknown.png *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 112.5 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 60 t *'Kicking Power': 126 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 81 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.7 seconds Abilities *'Legend Riders' Powers': Like Ohma Zi-O, Barlckxs can use the powers of Legend Riders by activating their respective Ridewatches. **'Black RX (Biorider)': Turns into liquid/gel-like state. **'J': Grows large in size similar to J's Jumbo Formation. *'Rider Power Nullification': Barlckxs is capable of nullifying the power of any Rider, as he was able to nullify the Heisei Riders summoned by GrandZi-O. Barlckxs's finisher is the : Barlckxs performs a version of Kamen Rider Black RX's RX Kick, but with one leg tucked rather than both. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets. *Ridewatch Holder - A strap to carry Ridewatches Weapons *Barlckxs' Sword - Barlckx's personal weapon. Vehicles to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal SOUGO is portrayed by singer ISSA of DA PUMP fame. Barlckx's in-suit stunts are performed by Yuji Nakata. Notes SOUGO Henshin pose.png|SOUGO's transformation pose, similar to Kohtaro Minami. Barlckxs background.png|Barlckxs's transformation background that resembles the Sunriser Barlckxs transformation effect.png|Barlckxs' transformation effect, similar to Kamen Rider Black RX. Barlckxs Rider Kick.png|Barlckxs' Rider Kick, similar to Black RX's RX Kick. SOUGO Revolcane.png|Barlckxs' sword, which resembles the Revolcane *Barlckxs' name (in this case, an anagram of) and design is based on Kamen Rider Black RX, the first Kamen Rider television series to be broadcast in Heisei Era, but which is generally counted as a Showa series. **Additionally, the Black RX, Roborider, and Biorider Ridewatches are inserted on his Ridewatch Holder. **Barlckxs also wields a sword resembling the Revolcane, which is summoned through the Ziku-Driver in the same style Revolcane is summoned from Sunriser. **His transformation pose is close to Black RX’s early initiation. But instead of moving his right hand lower like Black RX, he moves his right hand from the sky to his face like how Mutsuki Kamijou transforms, as the effect of Barlckxs' transformation background sequence is based on Black RX's Sunriser and Transfomation Sequence Effect. *The gold colors and red visor bears a similarity to Ohma Zi-O, a possible hint to his true identity. *Quartzer Sougo is the only Movie Rider (except Kagen and Jogen) in Over Quartzer who doesn't wear his own civilian outfit based on Kohtaro Minami's civilian attire. *When Barlckxs got defeated by his modern counterpart in his Oma Form and the Heisei Riders, the shield he made to defend himself against the attack was revealed to have the characters "平成" (Heisei) on it made from all the Heisei Riders's Rider Kicks. This is an obvious reference to the well-known reveal announcement of the Heisei Era name held by former Japan chief cabinet secretary in 1989. *A concept art of Barlckxs shown that he is able to take off his accessories similar to Kamen Rider Zonjis. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Deceased